Pure Snow
by Isinhachan
Summary: Sakura fell deeply in love with Syaoran.. But there is a problem he is Meiling`s boyfriend and she is one of Sakura´s best friends.. What She will do?! *FULL SUMMARY* In chapter 1 Please read and REVIEW


Hi minna!!! ^________^ 

Well.. This is my first fic EVER !! I hope you like it ^-^ it is a S+S story and it won´t have magic.. But it is a fluffy story \^o^/ 

By the way be gentle ok?! As i said this is my first fic. I will accept flames and all hehe but i ask once more.. Be gentle!! 

Sumary: Sakura fell deeply in love with Syaoran .. But there is a problem he has an girlfriend Meiling and she is one of Sakura´s best friends.. What Sakura will do?! Since It's impossible to keep inside feelings are flowing we can´t keep it inside of us for too long.. S+S (This story is based on the song "Pure snow" performed by Yuko Sasaki ^.~) 

Before You read this story I had some problems here.. So I received some reviews That I really loved and I will just put here because they were erased.. ^-^ 

Kirei Blossom

Konnichiwa! Kirei Blossom desu! I usually always try to review first-time fics, so here goes..  
  
^_^ I like it! Actually, I knew just from the title that I would love this fic.. because i absolutely LOVE the song Pure Snow from Himiko-den! ^^ (*sings* pure snow, pure heart futari...)  
  
For your first fic, its really well written. I can't wait to find out what happens next, Isa-chan.. I liked how you let us know about Sakura's emotions and the way she really feels. Well, I'll try and read the next chapter when it comes out. Ja ne!  
  
Kirei Blossom~*~

Anynn

So far so good, i'm guessing this will b another one of those popular gd fics. . . which is gd. . . poor Sakura, she's stuck. . .too bad she fell 4 sum1 taken. . .but she will probly get him in e end ^-^! So its Meiling then, e one 2 suffer. . . but hopefully sum1else will rplace Syaoran. . .so evrything wuld b fine. . .I hope. . .hehe. . .continue soon! Ja  
  
-Anynn-

Shaoran-kun

Hoeh!! Isa-sama! XD  
It's just.. just.. AMAZING *.*'...  
You're a very good writer o.o.. (and, you'll put me with the 'kawaiiest' girl of ever!! \o/)  
ahuahua XD  
Man, this is just your first fic... what's gonna come from now on?!?! O.O  
*/me anxious x.x*

Disclaimer: Isa-chan: I don´t own CCS ^-^ hehe Clamp does haha

Sakura: She is laughing coz she thinks that is better to laugh than to cry..

Isa-chan: ^-^'' Hoho *snif* ~~_~~

'' **Talking** ''

__

Thinking 

(author's note and interruptions \^o^'/) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~ change of scene

**__**

Pure snow

Chapter One 

****

"Sakura!! Earth calling Sakura!! Iuhuuuuull!!" Tomoyo waved a hand in front of her friend Sakura, who was daydreaming. 

"Hoe?" Sakura replied a little bit shocked. 

"Sakura-chan, Daijoubu?" Tomoyo asked worried.

"Uhum.." Sakura said, blushing a little. 

"Hohohohoho!!!! Sakura-chan, who are you thinking about?!" Tomoyo cried with her camera taping Sakura.

"Hoooee! Hooeee! Nobody!" Sakura said turning into a bright red color.

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Meiling said walking towards Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Hi Meiling-chan!" Said Sakura and Tomoyo together.

"Is it true Sakura-chan?!" Meiling said clasping Sakura´s hand. 

"What?" Sakura asked a bit confused. 

"Silly!! I heard Tomoyo saying that you´re in love with someone!" Meiling said with her eyes sparkling.

"Hoeeeee!! I-Iiee(N-No)..." Sakura said looking down, blushing. 

"Hihi" Meiling laughed a little, smiling gently to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, don´t lie to me! We´re friends, aren´t we?" She asked.

"O-of course we are Meiling-chan! It's just that i.. I don´t think that this guy is the right one for me.." Sakura stated sadly.

"Why?!" Meiling asked worried.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure of that? You seem to like him so much.." Tomoyo said looking at her friend with hopeful eyes.

"Yes I do... But it´s ok.. Really!!" She added when saw the girls incredulous face.

"Huumm Sakura-chan! You are 16 years, it is the age of the princess! Hohohohoho!! You need a boyfriend!!", Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. 

"Yeaah!! Tomoyo-chan is right. You´re so kawaii Sakura-chan, you can have any boy that you want!" Meiling said, cheering Sakura up.

"You know, Sakura-chan; if you are sure that he isn´t the right guy, then.. Ok! Go for somebody else… There are lots of cute and nice guys in the world!" Tomoyo said smiling slightly to Sakura. 

"Uhum.. I know that." Sakura said smiling.

"You go girl!!" Tomoyo cried (^-^ this makes me remember of my friend Ju. She said this to me when i was kinda of sad.. This really cheers me up when I remember her. Love ya Ju \^o^**/)**

"Yeah.." Sakura said trying to cheer herself up.

"Of course! Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan let´s go out tonight !! Syaoran arrives today from Hong-Kong!!" She said with a dreamy voice and Sakura blushed when she heard his name..

"I-i don´t think so.. I-i need to do a lot of homework.. Go you two, i don´t want to bother.." Sakura said. _Today Syaoran-kun arrives from Hong-Kong.. I really want to see him, but i can´t! I have to forget him.. Meiling-chan loves him so much.. She needs him more than I do.. _

****

"No Sakura-chan!! You´re going with us! You need to go out, you know, to forget this guy ok?!" Meiling demanded.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, i´ll go too!! Since Eriol-kun isn´t here, we need to go out together." Tomoyo said cheerful. 

"B-but I.. Don´t know if i want to.. Sakura said sadly." _I cannot go.. I can´t see him.. _

****

"Sakura-chan.. Don´t you like Syaoran?" Meiling asked sadly.

"Noo!! It´s not that Meiling-chan.. It´s just that I.. I´m not in the mood.." Sakura said looking down. 

"No Sakura-chan, you´re going with us! You need to wipe off this sad look from your face! I don´t want to see you sad, you know.. You´re not acting like the Sakura that i like.. You´re always cheerful and all.. Syaoran will be sad if you don´t go. You know that he likes you very much Sakura-chan! Come on! You won´t make Syaoran sad, will you?" Meiling asked.

"NO! Of course not! I never will do that to him.." Sakura said a little bit desperate.

"Then… I go catch you at 7pm, ok?!" Meiling asked smiling to Sakura. 

"Right!" Sakura said smiling. 

"See ya!" Meiling said, walking off.

"See ya" Both Sakura and Tomoyo replied.

__

Oh my! What am I gonna do?! Hooee…my heart is bumping so fast!! Hooee Syaoran-kun.. How i´m gonna forget you?! If i´m falling so deeply in love with you.. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura´s House 18:50 pm 

"Sakura-chan, you´re so kawaii!!" Tomoyo chirped with her camera taping Sakura.

"Do you think so?!" Sakura asked smiling.

"Of course!! I made this clothes specially for Sakura-chan to wear on a Snowy and special day!!" Tomoyo said with her eyes sparkling.

"Heheh Tomoyo-chan.. You don´t change at all.." Sakura said sweating. 

"Ne Sakura-chan.." Tomoyo began.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked.

"I know you, Sakura-chan.. That guy you´re in love he is.." *DING-DONG* ,Tomoyo was cut by the doorbell.

"Comiing!!" Sakura said happy.

"Aww.." Tomoyo sighed. _I know Sakura-chan.. She is in love with Li-kun, poor Sakura-chan…she doesn´t want to break Meiling´s heart.. Sakura-chan is a special girl, she prefers to suffer than to see her friends suffering.. _**Tomoyo though while was observing Sakura greeting Syaoran and Meiling.**

"Hi Meiling-chan!!" Sakura said cheerfully, hugging Meiling. 

"Hey there.." Syaoran said, smiling a little.

"Ohh... Hi Syaoran-kun..." Sakura said shaking Syaoran´s hands. 

Sakura´s eyes grew wide when she realized what Syaoran was doing. He was now huging her.

"How are you, Sakura?" Syaoran asked still hughing her. _For some damn reason I can´t let go of her.. Oh my! What am I thinking?! Calm down, Syaoran.. Now that I am hugging her.. She is so sweet, so beautiful.. What?! Hey! What am I thinking?! Oh crap! _

****

"I-I´m fine Syaoran-kun, how about you?" Sakura asked sweetly. 

"I´m ok.." He said forcefully letting go of her.

They stayed there loking into each other's eyes for some seconds, but it really seemed like ages for both. (=^_^= ohh). 

"Kawaii desu ka Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo cried video taping a blushing Sakura.

"Haha.. Let´s go then, or we gonna loose the movie!" Meiling said laughing. 

"Yes! I really want to see this movie 'The lord of the rings:The two towers', 3 hours and you don´t get tired!! It´s really good!" Tomoyo said smiling.

"Hooee 3 hours?!" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yes! I am really excited!! Eriol-kun told me that this movie is really cool!" Tomoyo said happily.

"So lets go! The two towers are waiting for us!!" Meiling cried happilly. 

"Haaai!!" Sakura replied cheerful.

__

I just hope that everything is gonna be ok.. Well I feel that it will.. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the movie Theater

"Wow!! Did you see that!? Legolas the elf is great!! (^____^ I simply LOVE Legolas, he is so damn great! You guys saw when he jumped on the horse!! Man, he is the best!! \^o^/ ) How did he do that with the horse?!" Sakura asked surprised. 

"I really don´t know, but it was cool.." Syaoran replied 

"Uhum.." Sakura replied blushing a little

Sakura looked at Syaoran and saw Meiling hugging Syaoran arms. She was snoring. 

"Meiling is really enjoying this movie huh?" Sakura asked giggling. 

"Huh?!" Syaoran looked puzzled, then he looked at Meiling that was snoring at his side "Yeah she really is.." He said annoyed.

"Hihi! Let her sleep Syaoran-kun.." Sakura said giggling when she saw Syaoran shaking Meiling a Little.

"H-hai" Syaoran replied a bit shy.

Sakura just smiled sweetly.

"Kawaii" Tomoyo whispered while she was video taping everything.(Inside the movie? O.O Well, Tomoyo told me that she will video tape Sakura-chan everywhere ^-^).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the street 

"Ahhh.. I took a good nap hehe.." Meiling said. 

"Yes, you did." Syaoran replied.

"Yeah! Meiling-chan was snoring!" Sakura chirped.

"Oh my!! Really?! What a shame!" She said a bit surprised.

"Meiling-chan… I was video taping you while you were snoring!" Tomoyo said smiling evilly.

"You what?!!" Meiling asked incredulous.

''She was video taping you Meiling..'' Syaoran said, trying to look serious, but he was bursting in laugher inside.

"Moou Syaoran-kun!" Meiling said a little upset.

"What?" He asked trying to look serious.

"Bah.. I will buy some hot chocolate.." Meiling said walking off.

"I will go too!" Tomoyo said.

"Hahahaha" Sakura burst out laughing, but not because of Meiling; because of Syaoran´s face.. 

__

He looks so damn cute trying to look serious! It is so funny I feel so good when i am with him! Everything´s better just being by his side..

****

"Sakura! Don´t laugh!" Syaoran said

"Gomen.. But the reason why I am laughing is you, Syaoran-kun." Sakura stated between giggles.

"Me?!" He asked surprised ''What did I do?'' He asked crossing his arms.

"Haha! This Syaoran-kun.. You´re trying to look serious when you're laughing inside. Trying to look innocent." Sakura said laughing.

"I-I´m not trying to look anything" He stated.

"Oh yes you are." Sakura said. 

"No I´m not." He said.

"Yes you are." Sakura said again.

"No I´m not." Syaoran said trying to look serious.

"Yes! You are!" Sakura said firmly, looking at Syaoran; she was trying to look serious, but was failing miserably.

"No I´m not!" Syaoran said blushing a little and turning his back to Sakura with his arms still crossed.

"Hoeee! Syaoran-kun.. This is not fair!" Sakura said.

"I´m back" Meiling said kissing Syaoran´s cheeks. 

"Eeeee Meiling! Your mouth is cold! I though that you went buy hot chocolate." He said.

"Hihi! I decided to buy ice-cream." She said smiling.

"But today is really cold Meiling.." He said.

"Bah, whatever.." She said hugging his waist.

__

Syaoran-kun is really treasured to Meiling-chan.. I really don´t want her to know what I´m feeling.. Besides, this really doesn´t matter since Syaoran-kun likes Meiling-chan so much. I'm smiling and all, but it is only a mask to hide my true feelings for you, Syaoran-kun.. **Sakura though.**

"Sakura-chan.. We better get going, you know. It´s starting to snow a lot now.." Tomoyo said knowing that Sakura was watching the love scene between Meiling and Syaoran.

"Hai." Sakura said.

"Aww.. Well, see ya tomorrow then." Meiling said waving to the girls.

"Haai." Sakura waved smiling.

"Bye." Syaoran waved back smiling a little.

"Hoe..", Sakura said realizing something "Tomorrow we don´t have school Meiling-chan. How are we gonna see each other?" Sakura asked confused.

"Silly! We´re gonna spend all the day together." Meiling said smiling.

"So, we meet tomorrow at 10 am, ok?" Syaoran said.

"Hai." Sakura said seeing them walk off together.

"Sakura-chan, how about you sleep at my house today?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Sure." Sakura said smiling.

"Look Sakura-chan! It is snowing.." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Yeah.." Sakura replied blushing.

It was snowing on the day that I met Syaoran-kun.. The first day that I felt this feeling more truthful than love.. **Sakura though Blushing.**

............................................................................................................................................... 

****

\^o^/ This is the end of the first chapter! So.. What are you waiting to say what you´re thinking about this fic? 

I hope you guys liked it.. I really tried to do my best here.. ^-^

Please!!!! Review.. I really want to know your thoughs ok?

Any coments and sugestions, you can e-mail me anytime ^-^ I love e-mails and I will answer them all!! \^o^/

isachankawaii@yahoo.com 

*Hughez* 

****

See ya

Isa-chan ^-^ 


End file.
